Welcome To The Resistance
by Dooper
Summary: Gadget is the new member of the Resistance, meaning Amy and Rouge must 'welcome' him in a way only they can. Rated M for a reason I'm sure you can all guess.


I walked through the door. It was my first day in the Resistance, and I wanted to make a good first impression. I had worn specialy chosen gear, (Gloves, Shoes, Belt, etc.) to make myself look even more profesional.

"Meet our new member: Gadget The Wolf!" I heard our commander, Knuckles, shout as I walked into the room.

I got a good look at my teammates. I had heard stories about these guys, fighting Eggman and saving the day. I saw Knuckles, who looked exactly like a commander would, with big muscles and spiked gloves. I saw The Chaotics, the detectives who had joined the fight for... I actually didn't know why. Espio looked tough enough, but Vector and Charmy just looked like a joke! I saw Silver, who looked cool enough, but it was who he was standing next to that got my attention. Amy Rose and Rouge the Bat. They were... beautiful. Amy looked extreamely cute, and seemed to be one of the only ones happy to see me. She didn't have the biggest tits in the world, but she made up for it with her ass. Boy, that thing was big, and bouncy, and delicious! She looked like a lovely supper, waiting for me to devour her. Rouge, on the other hand, was super sexy. Her tits were in plain view, and although you couldn't see the nipples, there was enough there to get any man erectile. Not only that, but she was laying on one of the many boxes so seductively. She looked like a prostitute that cost 1,000,000! Looking at the two lovely ladies was giving me the best errection ever, and although I wanted to jerk off to them, hard, I had to sit down so no-one would notice.

"Okay, Gadget," Knuckles commanded, "we need to get an idea of your abilities. Go with Amy to the training grounds, where we can test your strengths."

My boner only got bigger. I was going with Amy, alone, to a private testing area where no-one would interrupt! It was the perfect time to try and get to know her!

"Yes sir, Commander Knuckles!" I shouted, before following Amy. I passed Rouge on the way, and she winked at me as she looked down where I was clearly trying to hide my errection.

As we started walking to the training room, I began to make small talk.

"So, uh, Amy, what's your favourite colour?" I asked.

"Blue!" she replied, eargerly, "The colour of my hero, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Suddenly, she started to cry,

"But he's gone now..."

I slung my arm over her shoulder.

"Hey! Hey! It's okay!" I said, trying to comfort her, "I'm sure he's in a better place!"

"*Sniff*, Thanks," she said, "no-one's really talking about him, so it's nice to have someone I can open up to."

As we reached the training room, she looked at me very seductively,

"Speaking of open up," she hinted, "maybe we should do a _**different**_ kind of testing..."

I couldn't hold it any longer. My dick sprang up, right in front of her. She just laughed, sweetly, as she continued.

"I knew you'd agree!"

And with that, she slowly started removing her dress. Second by second, she was revealing more of her body to me. I saw her tits, which turned out to be a lot bigger than I thought they'd be. She apparently didn't want to be targeted by any potential rapists who'd want a go with her, so she wore a bra that made them appear a lot smaller if under a dress. She then showed off her pussy and ass, protected by her panties. Her ass looked just as delicious as before, only now that deliciousness was tripled, thanks to her vagina and tits.

"Well?" Amy asked me. I was speechless.

"You look... delicious!" I replied.

"Fuck me!" she shouted.

"Yes, miss!" I said, as I grabbed that luxurious ass and began to squeeze it.

She gave me a very seductive smile, as we began to lock lips. She started moaning as our tounges started wrestling. My boner raged on, even starting to prod her vaginal area. This went on for a few minutes, until Amy started getting _**really**_ horny.

"I want you inside of me!" she said, and I was happy to do just that. She removed her panties, allowing me to get a huge handful of her prized ass, as we got into position. I slowly entered her, just to give her more pleasure. She began moaning, but just a little bit. I then began to add to that, as my thrusting got me to moan as well. She just felt so good! We were both nearing our climax now, as I was thrusting as hard as I could, while she was getting wetter by the second. We were both moaning incredibly loadly, and we heard someone walking towards the training room, but we didn't care, we were just enjoying this to much! I suddenly felt warm liquids on my dick, just as Amy practically screamed. She was cumming, she was cumming for me! I couldn't hold it any longer, and I exploded all my juices into her. We both just sat back.

"Oh, Gadget!" she moaned, "Oh, you feel so good! I don't want this moment to ever end!"

"Me neither, babe!" I replied, as that same someone walked into the room.

I closed my eyes and prayed it wasn't Knuckles, he'd have me thrown out in seconds! Or worse, Vector, I'd heard stories of him trying to rape girls, and now he'd have a great shot with Amy! I suddenly heard a womans voice.

"You and Pinkie, huh?" she said, although very seductively.

"Rouge!" Amy shouted, "Please! I can explain!"

Rouge!? The sex symbol from earlier? I opened my eyes and sure enough, there she was. Oh, how I would have loved to have both her and Amy, maybe even at the same time! No, that couldn't happen, I was way out of Rouge's leauge, right?

"Let me guess," she said, "Gadget mentioned Sonic, and you got all horny. And, because he was the closest guy around you, you hooked up with him!"

"No! It's not like that!" Amy desperately argued back, "He was comforting me, and in that moment, I knew I wanted him!"

I removed myself as Rouge walked up to me. I was sure this was it for my Resistance days. Suddenly, she grabbed my arm, and shoved it down her heart-shaped bra! I was speechless.

"Save some for me, cutie!" she winked at me.

"Wait a second!" I said, "You want me to fuck you right in front of Amy!?"

"There's no reason she couldn't be a part of this too!" Rouge replied, as she faced Amy, "Whaddaya say, Amy dear? Wanna hunt this fox with me?"

Amy smiled, and walked slowly towards me. The two gorgious women stood in front of my dick, which was starting to get hard again, and knelt down, so that their faces where right in front of it! They opened their mouths wide!

"Go on then, babes!" Amy said, as she winked at me, "Fill us up!"

My dick sprang to attention, as I realised the fun was far from over!


End file.
